


Thieves Who Rob Us Blind

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3045893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seblaine holiday extravaganza prompt: "you slipped on a patch of ice and i happened to be walking behind you and you fell into my arms wow you’re really attractive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves Who Rob Us Blind

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever prompted this, I am SO sorry and I hope you had a great Christmas <3.  
> From Sanders Bohlke's The Weight Of Us.

Blaine was running late. For the past few days, the stress and schedules of a man about to get married was weighing down on him. He was low on sleep, late for work, and he was wearing two different socks on each foot today.

But it was okay. It will all be worth it when he’s finally married next Friday to the man he loves more than any amount of sleep and coffee put together that he had missed for the past six months.

He was supposed to meet the others for a tux fitting fifteen minutes ago, and instead of crossing the street and turning left, he crossed the street and turned right to the nearest post office. He had one last invitation to deliver, neatly tucked in his coat as he rushed past the New York traffic.

A few steps left when he slipped on a patch of ice by the sidewalk, the very same one that got him a few years ago. But unlike this time, someone had caught him then. A guy with sparkling blue-green eyes, a height of 6”2 and wore the most charming smile he had ever seen. The stranger was walking right behind him when he lost his footing, nearly crashing on his ass when a pair of strong arms caught him in time, chuckling close to his ear with the compliment of “Wow, you’re really attractive” unabashed and ready on his tongue.

_“Well, if your ass is anything to go by.”_

The memory was and always will be fresh in his mind. He often found himself reliving it, ashamedly almost wishing he’d slip on this sheet of ice during the past two winters that had come, hoping,  _wanting_  for that happenstance to occur again. Blaine would take slipping over and over to have him back in his life, to have those arms around his much smaller form, his back against that warm, toned chest that once held a strong, lively heartbeat.

That was how much he missed him.

But all he got this time was an icy slap against his ass, staining his favourite red pants, the ache and cold somehow nulled by the painful, distant memory, yet one of his favourites he’d treasure forever.

No one was there to catch him anymore. At least not like  _he_  did.

“Blaine, dude!” Sam’s voice boomed behind him, instantly by his side in a second to pull him up to his feet. “Are you alright?”

Blaine nodded slowly, a breath of condensed crystals tumbling past his lips as he exhaled back to reality. “Yeah, I just slipped.”

“Well, come on! You’re running late, we’ve been waiting for you!” Sam patted his back and turned him around towards the proper direction, Blaine smiling and catching up with his best man as he denied and assured that he was doing just fine, the invitation left on the icy block where it fell off his pocket.

No address. No stamps. Just a name and a message.

 _‘To Sebastian Smythe.  
_ _Miss you everyday and of course you’re invited.’_

 


End file.
